


Look After You

by complicationstoo



Series: Ice Prince [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hockey Player Steve Rogers, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complicationstoo/pseuds/complicationstoo
Summary: When Steve comes home from a road trip with a broken arm, Tony takes care of him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ice Prince [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592455
Comments: 17
Kudos: 151





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> There's no real plot here, just an excuse to write some fluff.
> 
> This work takes place during Diamonds or Twine, after Chapter 5 but before the epilogue.

Tony waits impatiently in front of the elevator, pacing short laps back and forth while he stares at the doors. Does it always take this long? He should invent something that makes elevators faster. He could do that, right? His mind momentarily drifts further into thoughts of elevator mechanics until the doors finally open. 

Steve looks exhausted, leaning against the back wall of the elevator with his eyes closed. His bag is clutched tightly in one hand, while his left arm is held against his chest, wrapped in a white cast that’s barely visible beneath his sleeve. Tony’s been trying not to panic about it for the last fourteen hours, but he’s failed. No matter how many times Steve said he was fine on the phone, Tony wouldn’t fully believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. He looks less fine than Tony would like, but he manages a tight smile when he opens his eyes to see Tony standing there.

“Hey, doll.”

Tony grabs the bag from Steve’s hand and quickly tosses it to the side. He wraps himself around Steve immediately, which draws a huff of laughter from the other man.

“It’s just a broken arm, baby,” Steve says softly. His uninjured arm winds around his waist and holds him close. “It’s nothing that hasn’t happened before. I’ll be fine.”

Tony presses his face into Steve’s shirt, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne. His voice is muffled as he says, “Your arm was facing the wrong direction, Steve. That’s not supposed to happen.”

“Well you’re right about that,” Steve sounds a little amused as he runs his hand soothingly down Tony’s back. “But it’s facing the right way now.”

“It’s not funny,” Tony says, though it’s admittedly hard to be annoyed right now. All he can feel is relieved to have Steve here again and in mostly one piece. He lifts his head to place a kiss on the underside of Steve’s jaw. Steve holds him tighter, hand on the back of his head to keep him close. Tony sighs, “I thought this would get easier.”

“You thought what would get easier?”

“Seeing you get injured,” Tony answers. “I thought I could get used to it, because I know that it’s never all that serious and you’re always fine eventually. I know that it’s a part of the game, but it still sucks. And I still have to fight the urge to cover you in bubble wrap and not let you out of the house again every time.”

Steve hums, “Remember three weeks ago when you started a small fire in the workshop and said it was nothing?”

“Why are you bringing that up right now?” Tony pulls back enough to look at Steve’s face, where there’s a trace of a smile forming.

“Because you told me I was overreacting when I freaked out about it, remember that? I told you to be more careful, and you said that everything was fine and it happens all the time.”

“I see your point,” Tony concedes. “But given that I don’t like it, I’m going to ignore it.”

“Oh, okay,” Steve laughs. 

Tony uses a hand to tilt Steve down to kiss him. It’s soft and sweet and exactly what both of them need right now. When they separate he says, “It’s truly unfair to use this situation to win old arguments, Steven.”

“What should I be using this situation for, then? Because it seemed pretty good to me.”

Tony rolls his eyes, “Obviously you should be using this to take advantage of me taking care of you for the next two months while that heals. I’m sure you remember how good I am at that. I took excellent care of you when you had those bruised ribs two years ago.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure you managed to start a fire then, too.”

“That fire was hardly my fault,” Tony argues. “I can’t be blamed for the fact that your oven sucked.”

“But you can probably be blamed for spilling the grease that caught on fire,” Steve counters with a grin. At least it seems to be a fond memory now.

“Hey, be grateful for that fire. It showed you exactly what you were getting in a relationship with me. You went in prepared.”

Tony reaches a hand up, brushing the hair off of Steve’s forehead. It’s gotten long lately, with back to back road trips with hardly any time in between them, and the stubble on his face is at least a few days old. 

He steps out of Steve’s grasp and takes his right hand. “Come on, babe. We’re gonna take a shower, and then we’re spending the rest of the day in bed.”

Steve follows easily, letting himself be pulled along into their bathroom. Tony starts the shower and turns back to Steve. Pushing Steve’s suit jacket off his shoulders, Tony lets it fall to the floor as he undresses him. He unbuttons Steve’s dress shirt, kissing his chest as it’s exposed. The sleeve is snug around the cast, and it takes a minute for Tony to get it off.

Steve sighs as he looks at his arm, “I need something to cover this.”

“Well,” Tony says, spinning to grab the box off the counter, “I got this earlier.”

Steve takes the box from his hand. “Reusable cast cover. You went out this morning to get this for me?”

“Yeah,” Tony shrugs. “Knew you’d need it. Made me feel useful. A win-win.”

Steve smiles, “Very practical. I knew there was a reason why I married you.”

“You mean besides the fact that you love me more than anything and you’re deeply committed to this relationship?” Tony deadpans. 

Steve’s smile widens, and Tony feels like he’s accomplished something for it. He tosses the box back on the counter for now and pulls Tony in. 

“Yeah, besides that,” he says, kissing Tony’s cheek. He kisses along Tony’s jawline, fingers reaching for the hem of his t-shirt to pull it up. 

Tony lifts his arms to let Steve take it off. Steve seems to forget about the cast for a moment as he wraps both arms around him, making a frustrated sound when it prevents him from using his hand how he wants. Tony tries not to laugh but fails. Steve answers with a hard tug on Tony’s hip, pulling him flush against his own pelvis. 

“Okay,” Tony says, moving back a step. “I feel like we’re barreling towards shower sex right now, but that’s definitely not what’s happening here.”

“What? Why not?” Steve pouts. 

Tony can’t resist running his thumb across Steve’s stuck out bottom lip. “Because you have a broken arm, babe.”

“And?”

“And that’s just a slip and fall accident waiting to happen,” Tony laughs. “You think you can hold me up with one arm?”

Steve continues to pout, grumbling something incoherent under his breath. Tony leans back in and drops his voice low, “I promise there’ll be something really good in it for you later, darling.” He pops the button on Steve’s pants and gets a smirk from him.

They finish undressing, and Tony helps Steve put his arm in the cast cover. The sight is funnier than it should be, with Steve naked in front of him, plastic covered arm stuck out to the side. 

“Don’t laugh,” Steve says, though it’s too late for that, and even he can’t help but smile at the situation. Tony doesn’t know which of them Steve is reminding as he adds, “It’s not funny. I’m broken.”

Tony bites his lip to stop the laughter and puts on as serious a face he can manage, “Okay, okay. Get in the shower, Captain.”

Steve raises an eyebrow at the use of the moniker, but doesn’t comment on it as he steps under the water. Tony follows, sliding the glass door shut behind them. Grabbing the shampoo bottle from the shelf, he lathers it between his hands before starting on Steve’s hair.

He works slowly, massaging Steve’s scalp until he feels Steve relaxing beneath his hands. He’s always tense when he comes home from road trips, and Tony knows by now that it’s from a combination of things - a lack of sleep because Steve doesn’t sleep well in hotels, stressful games, and just too much time away from home. It’s worse when the team doesn’t play well, compounds even further if Steve thinks it’s his own fault. 

Gently nudging Steve back under the water, Tony carefully rinses the shampoo out. He ignores his own hair for now in favor of reaching for the shower gel. He starts at Steve’s shoulders, rubbing the muscles at the back of his neck. 

“So, other than the broken arm, how was the trip?”

Steve shrugs, “It was okay. Played well enough, but it could have been better. Not sure I like the way the lines are right now, but I guess those are changing now that I’m out anyway.”

Tony works down Steve’s back, nodding along even though he can’t see it. “I saw that goal you made last night, by the way. It was a great shot.” He knows what Steve’s reply will be before he can say it. 

“Lucky shot, really. More Sam’s doing than mine with that pass. Thor, too. Puck almost went out of the zone a couple of times, but he kept it in.”

“Just once I’m gonna get you to take credit for something,” Tony teases. “Just once.”

Steve grins as he turns around to face Tony, “I doubt it.”

Tony pours more shower gel in his hand and starts on Steve’s front. Spotting a purple bruise on his chest, he pauses to press a light kiss to it before continuing down with the soap. 

“Are you sure shower sex isn’t on the table?” Steve asks, reaching for Tony’s waist with his good hand. 

“Hey, keep your hands to yourself, Steven,” Tony playfully scolds. “You’re very bad at being a patient, you know.”

“So I’m your patient now?”

“Yes, and I’m the doctor here, so hands to yourself.”

“This sounds like a bad roleplay scenario.”

“Only because your head’s in the gutter.”

Steve smirks and ducks his head down, kissing Tony’s neck. He trails his lips up, moving toward Tony’s ear where he whispers, “I’ll be good for you, Dr. Stark.”

“Oh, no, we are not going there,” Tony laughs. He takes a step back and shakes his head. “And it’s Stark-Rogers so your roleplay isn’t even accurate.”

“Well we can’t be married in this scenario,” Steve says. He pulls Tony back in with the hand that never left his waist.

“Why?”

“It’s not ethical for doctors to treat their spouses.”

“Are you serious right now?”

Steve nods, “Yeah. Haven’t you seen Grey’s Anatomy? It comes up a lot.”

“Why the fuck does your roleplay scenario have a moral code? And why is sex with a patient in general not against it?” 

Tony grabs the shampoo bottle, using the strange turn in conversation as the opportunity to wash his own hair now, while Steve seems to be contemplating the question.

“I don’t know,” he finally says with a shrug. “But it only works if we aren’t married in the scenario, anyway. Otherwise it’s just normal sex with weird fake jobs.”

“You know, this is why we never roleplay,” Tony jokes. He steps under the water to rinse out the shampoo, then goes back to the shower gel. 

“Well, that and you’re a terrible actor.”

Tony’s jaw drops. “No, I’m not. Take that back.”

“I won’t take it back,” Steve grins, leaning against the tiled wall. “It’s true, and you know it.”

Tony puts his hand to his chest in mock offense, which, he thinks, is a true testament to his acting skills, “That’s hurtful, Steven. Truly hurtful. I am hurt right now.”

Steve laughs, “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Liar.”

Tony stands under the water again to rinse off the soap, then turns it off. Opening the door, he reaches to grab two towels and shivers as the cold air hits his skin. He wraps one around his waist and turns back to Steve, mentally debating whether or not he needs help drying off or if at this point assistance would just be condescending instead. Steve makes the decision for him by taking the towel from his hand.

Once they’re both dry and Steve has taken off the cast cover, they go back into the bedroom to get dressed. Steve pulls on just a pair of sweatpants, and Tony follows suit before promptly falling into bed.

Steve smiles fondly as he joins him. Tony curls around him, bare chest to chest, and lets out a content sigh. The bed never feels right without Steve in it, and he understands now more than ever why people say that home isn’t a place. 

“You know, I was told there would be something really good for me later,” Steve says. 

Tony lifts his head just enough to meet his eyes. Despite the words, he can see the exhaustion in them, the days in hotel rooms catching up to him. Settling his head back down on Steve’s chest, he murmurs, “Sleep now, mind blowing welcome home sex later.”

Steve hums, the sound reverberating under Tony’s ear as he tightens his arms around him, “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has a story line they'd like to see, feel free to comment it! It helps to know what moments people are interested in :)


End file.
